


Not there, but I got eyes on you

by AkakuroAi (orphan_account), nirvanaflames (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has eyes everywhere, Basketball, College AU!, M/M, kuroko did something to his leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkakuroAi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nirvanaflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy kuroko equates to an honest kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not there, but I got eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> For that one tumblr anon who requested a prompt where Kuroko pulls something and tries to hide it from Akashi + his emperor eye.

Kuroko wipes the sweat off his neck with a white towel as he tries to calm his sharp, racing breaths. He slowly moves his right leg, taking caution not to put too much weight on that particular leg. He heads over to the bench and a little while later, the assistant coach saunters over with a contemplating expression. "Kuroko, what's wrong with you today?"

Kuroko simply tilts his head at the female coach. "Nothing. Why?"

She narrows her eyes. "I understand that you take practice seriously because this is university basketball, but take care of yourself first."

"Am I being scolded right now?"

"Oi, don't avoid the issue." She places her hands on her hips. "Almost all of your shots failed during our mock matches. Your passes weren't smooth as usual. You were the last to finish the laps today as well."

Kuroko raises a hand. "But I'm usually the last one to finish running."

The assistant coach sighs, slightly irked that he caught her. "Yeah, okay, maybe you're right about that, but your stamina was horrible today!"

Kuroko nods, a deadpan expression on his face. "I can't deny that."

"Exactly and why is your performance so lacking today? Is it because Akashi isn't here?"

"Of course not. This has nothing to do with him." Kuroko gets up, his legs feeling stiff. As he walks past her, he says, "I'm going back to the court now. Excuse me."

She twirls around, hands clenching the clipboard, and continues to observe the former Seirin player. "Why do I have such a bad feeling?"

* * *

Later on in the evening, after practice is over, Kuroko exits the locker room dressed in casual attire. His bag is slung over a shoulder as he freely limps down the hallway now that no one's here. With one hand glossing over the wall for support, he slowly inches toward the glass doors, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Hmm." Someone hums. "So this is why you were doing so horrible today."

Kuroko stiffens and the moment he turns around to look, the assistant coach is standing right in front of him with her arms crossed as she gives him a superior look. "You, mister, are in big trouble."

"A-am I?" Kuroko says, failing to keep his composure.

She nods, smiling sweetly. For a second, Aida Riko's face flashes in his mind. God, that lady always flashed his Seirin teammates 'sweet' smiles when something was about to go down. Kuroko scoots closer to the wall, keeping his bag in between them as some sort of physical barrier just in case something happened. She rolls up the cuffs of her sleeves and stares him dead in the eye. "You and  _I_ are in so much trouble."

"Huh?" Relief swamps over Kuroko. He asks confusingly, "What do you mean?"

She facepalms. "Don't you get it? Akashi's going to send hell hounds after me, if not you too."

She blinks, astonished at his reaction. Kuroko's face turns a shade paler at the remembrance of Akashi. She amusingly thinks to herself how much longer 'till he turns as white as the wall behind him, but she tosses that thought out her mind. "Look, Kuroko, we have an issue to deal with and that is your injured leg."

Kuroko waves his hand, somewhat at ease. "It's not broken. I think I just twisted a muscle. It's not that bad. Really."

"Not that bad?" she repeats. Her eyes widen with rage. "What do you think Akashi'll say when he finds out that you twisted a muscle? I highly doubt he'll say 'oh, it's not that bad'."

Kuroko stares quietly as the assistant coach continues freaking out. She shakes her head, a new thought dawning upon her. "Oh god and what if he uses this as a chance to call me out? What if he calls me unfit to be assistant coach? Kuroko, we can't let him find out about your leg."

Kuroko raises a hand. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Hah? Why?"

Kuroko parts his lips to explain when a voice calls out from the shadows. "Because his roommate is here to take him home."

 _Shit_ is all the girl can think. She turns around, searching for that familiar person. Akashi Seijuro steps out form the dark shadows and walks across the hallway. Decked out in jeans and a hoodie, the basketball captain greets her with a smile. "I wouldn't be so mean as to send hellhounds after you two. There's no need for that when I, myself, am already enough."

Kuroko places a hand on the coach's shoulder. "I think you should go. It's getting dark. Besides, Akashi-kun will take me home."

Surprising Kuroko, she says, "As one of your coaches, I'll see you home safely."

"There's no need for that," Akashi cuts in. He wraps an arm around kuroko's waist and tucks the other arm around his knees before he sweeps the injured male off his feet and into his arms. "As I said, I'll be the one taking him home."

He charges towards the door and she blocks it, holding her arms wide out. "I failed to notice that he was injured so I'll-"

"You're a good coach," Akashi says.

"Uh what?"

Akashi sighs, repeating once more. "The fact that you're concerned about Tetsuya means you're a good coach. And although you failed to see tetsuya's injury, you at least tried to make up for it."

She steps aside as he commands. They fade into the darkness.

* * *

Kuroko hides his face as Akashi fearlessly walks down the sidewalk, holding him like a bride. At the touch of Kuroko's face pressed against his chest and the squirming motion of his legs, Akashi chuckles to himself. "Do you like this public display, Tetsuya?"

The injured male replies with a muffled "no".

Akashi tightens his hold on Kuroko, jostling him a bit to secure his grasp. "Too bad, Tetsuya. This is a part of your punishment."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen, Sei."

Akashi looks down, locking their stares. "Oh? Using my name now? Trying to escape your punishment, Tetsuya?"

"I am not."

"Denial~" Akashi taunts, amused with his boyfriend's reaction.

"You can put me down now. We're almost at the apartment."

"Then there's no need to stop, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighs and plays with the strings of Akashi's hoodie. He tugs on it, yanking Akashi's head lower to him. A smile plays on his lips as Akashi struggles to walk properly. Akashi sighs, holding Kuroko even closer and tighter to his chest now. "Seriously, Tetsuya, do you want me to drop you?"

"You would never do that, Sei. After all, I am injured."

"Yeah, you're right." He ceases walking and presses his lips against Kuroko's. It's a simple, chaste kiss. The moment he pulls away, he flashes Kuroko a smirk. His eyes hold a challenging look, daring kuroko. "If you don't stop yanking my neck like that, I'll give people a proper PDA show."

Blue eyes widen and Kuroko, flustered, lets go of the strings. "Don't embarrass me even more, Sei."

"Alright, now, let's get you home and all cleaned up."

* * *

"Ah. Ah. Hah. Ahhhhh," Kuroko pants. His eyes clench shut as he grips the blankets harshly. His nails bite into the bed. He shoves his face into the pillow, biting his lips as he tries to not yelp out in pain. Tears prick his eyes.

"It hurts, Sei."

Akashi laughs, taking pleasure from this sight of Tetsuya. "I told you I was going to clean you up."

Kuroko pouts as he looks over his shoulder, straining his neck. Akashi sits at the edge of the bed, massaging Kuroko's leg with herbal ointment. As Akashi massages, Kuroko lets out tiny harsh pants and his body stiffens, muscles contracting tightly. Akashi sighs, placing one hand on Kuroko's butt. "Seriously, relax, Tetsuya. Your muscles need to be at ease or else the massaging won't be as effective."

"Easy when said," Kuroko retorts, clutching the pillow to his chest. He swats Akashi's hand off his butt and flips around, sitting upright now. His cheeks are a mixture of pink and light red, flustered and enraged. "And I hope you weren't using this to your advantage."

"Of course not, Tetsuya."

"Bullshit, you just touched my butt."

Akashi smiles in response as he grips Kuroko's leg, his nimble fingers working its magic again. His eyes take a narrowed form as he slowly kneads the muscle. "Say Tetsuya, what caused this?"

Kuroko's chin is propped on his hands as he observes Akashi's hands. "I don't really know."

"You're sure you don't know?" Akashi inquires, staring intensely at the blue head.

"Or maybe I do."

Akashi sighs again. "This is serious matter, Tetsuya."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Kuroko mutters, lying flat on his back with a plop sound.

"You? Joking? I can't believe it, Tetsuya."

Kuroko pokes Akashi in the stomach with his toe. "Says the person who can't even make a joke."

"Hmm. Valid point."

Kuroko yawns. "By the way, how did your exam go?"

"Excellent, as usual. After I finished the exam, I saw the head coach in one of the hallways. He was the one who told me how terrible you were doing in practice today and he told me his suspicions of why you were doing so poorly."

Kuroko shuts his eyes, nodding drowsily. "Oh. That's good."

All he can hear is the soft murmuring of Akashi's voice. All he can feel is the gentle touch of those fingers working on his sore leg and then, out of no where, there's something crushing down on him. Kuroko pries open his eyes, rubbing it tiredly. He finds Akashi hovering over him with arms towering beside the sides of his head.

"Tetsuya, how rude. You fell asleep while I was talking."

"Oh did I? I apologize."

Akashi lies on top of Kuroko, nonchalant. "So how did you end up straining your leg?"

Kuroko shrugs, still sleepy. "I didn't stretch."

"Is that so," Akashi muses quietly. He's feeling mixed emotions as of now. He's upset that Kuroko didn't stretch prior to practice. He's giddy and in a state of admiring the sight of a sleepy, bed-head Kuroko. Oh and note that this drowsy Kuroko is quite honest at the moment.

Akashi cups Kuroko's soft cheeks. "And why didn't you stretch?"

Kuroko automatically responds to the inquiry. "Because people forgot about me."

Akashi lowers his forehead, pressing it against Kuroko's. "You idiot, you're supposed to tell them that you need a partner to stretch with."

Kuroko dreamily wraps his arms around his roommate, bringing him closer and hugging him like a teddy bear as he murmurs, "It's okay. I have Sei."

And at that, Akashi swells with a sense of accomplishment and adoration. Kuroko only needs him and he only needs Kuroko. While stroking Kuroko's messy hair, Akashi says promisingly, "Next time, I won't miss practice Tetsuya."

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Akashi's 'emperor eye' happens to be the head coach in this fic ;)


End file.
